


The Night that Binds Us

by Industrial_Lace



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bisexual Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Identity Reveal, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Monsters, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Kagami Tsurugi, Protective Luka Couffaine, Rebuilding Friendships, Semi-Goth, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, anti lila rossi, chlonette bffs, we find a hill to die on and perish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Industrial_Lace/pseuds/Industrial_Lace
Summary: Six years after the first akuma and the beginning of Hawkmoth's reign on the City of Lights; the citizens of Paris believe they've seen it all. Their friends and loved ones have lived in fear towards their own emotions, as those allow Hawkmoth to turn them into villains. Paris has learned to fear the mind above all. Yet a new evil is lurking, and this one is without Hawkmoth's interference. Paris will learn to fear the night as well and depend more than ever on their heroes. Overworked, overwhelmed, and wholly unprepared Ladybug and team Miraculous are scrambling to protect their city against both fronts of darkness. They are joined by a mysterious team calling themselves the Night Troupe. Both teams must work together and hopefully rid the City of Lights from the crushing darkness.There will be descriptions of violence, injuries, sex (we're all adults here), and death; probably not horribly graphic but better safe than sorry.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, goth!adrinette
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> “The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown.” --H.P. Lovecraft

The thunder was deafening, it’s rumble both loud and demanding as it split the sky. Seeming to shake the very sky as it pelted down to the earth by how strong it was. All was in effort of following the grand entrance that lightning made, illuminating the sky in brilliant flashes of white showcasing the gruesome scene below. Heroes and monsters alike took the momentary flashes to see where the other was as they raced across Paris in avoidance of battle. Or for our heroes, the thrill of the hunt. The rain held no mercy for Paris, there was no kindness with the rain; the wind whipped around, the loud whoosh of the incoming water pelting rooftops and windows lulling Parisians to a deep sleep. The citizens off in dreams unaware of the monster walking freely through their streets.

Another flash; closer than the one before illuminated the monster. This was no Akuma, it never spoke (truly they were mainly lovers of hearing their own voices), and nothing seemed to point out the interference of a dark butterfly, no motif or mask on such monster. Beady red eyes glared at the heroes, and it was easy to see that the beast was heavily injured. It was more beast than man, but the aura around it was sinister and wicked. Ladybug had never felt such a darkness from any akuma. Even in its most corrupt form every akuma was once a being of light and ladybug could always locate it through that light.

This monster, this abhorrent beast of bone and sinew had no ties to the light. A large hunched over figure in red leathery skin. It never spoke, yet cried as distorted monsters would, haunting and guttural that grated on the hero’s ears. It was strangely animalistic with canine features, leathery wings, and claws, and sharp fangs. Seeing that the heroes were onto it, it jumped hitting the pavement and being blanketed by the darkness and shadows of the night. It was one with the wind and the rain blending into the night’s darkness and having the rain cover its movements in distortions. Whatever this monster was, it was clearly not friendly.

Ladybug wiped her eyes as best she could, trying to remove water droplets and clear her vision. The cold whipped around the heroes chilling them to the bone. Dame Roux, Apidae, and Viperion appeared on either side of Ladybug. Dame Roux leaned over a bit groaning in frustration that ladybug could only agree.

“We lost it.” Dame Roux ground out turning to Ladybug. “Do we split up?” 

Ladybug was beyond tired; the monster appears amid the thunderstorm. Ladybug herself was woken up by a scared Tikki urging her to transform and go on the hunt. Waking up Dame Roux, Apidae, and Viperion was not a nice experience, and the four had been chasing the fiend, for no other word could be used to describe the beast that traveled in Paris, through the shadows attempting to hide from the heroes.

“Let’s go.” Ladybug nodded taking off to the ledge of the roof to continue the chase.

To the right footsteps followed her direction, while muffled, Ladybug heard the pounding steps of her allies matching her speed across the rooftops. She was so tired, so cold; and could only imagine that the others were sharing her misery with stride. Ladybug saw with horror how the monster seemed to summon another fiend from the shadows, coaxing the dark apparition to join it. They were having difficulty with an injured one; Ladybug could only imagine the havoc a healthy one would bring. The new one looked around and ran off into the darkness. Entranced Ladybug watched trying to figure out how the monster worked in hopes of finding its weakness. They should split up attempt to corner both; but caution rode on Ladybug’s mind. The injured one summoned a healthy one, he should be taken out first before it brings more of its friends.

Her hyper focus on the situation made her sloppy, the heroine lost her footing on a tile. The slick roof aiding in making the girl fall. Fear began to chill the heroine’s body as she saw one of the fiend’s wraiths open its jowl sharp and ragged teeth exposed in greeting. The fall made her weightless, gravity worked in pushing her downward to the darkened abyss of Paris’s floor to be greeted by red beady eyes. Ladybug just looked at her fate head on. One of the heroes moved, grabbing ladybug and rescuing her from become akuma chow.

“I got you Ladybug.” The voice assured the heroine and Ladybug calmed her rapid heart.

“Thanks, Apidae, but we’re not out of the fire just yet.” Ladybug thanked as she threw her yo-yo hooking around a balcony's banister and swinging by herself. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as Ladybug pushed past a deep setting exhaustion.

“This rain is making it impossible to catch up.” Dame Roux huffed as she jumped in after Ladybug flanking her left. “If we end up sick from this, I’m destroying something.”

“You guys ok?” Viperion asked the three as he caught up, the girls nodded their agreement as they continued their chase.

There was no true distinction how long they have been chasing; time but a simple illusion to the mind. It could have been minutes; it could have been hours. It was uncertain, but the darkness continued, and the rain poured never ending. Lightning flashed a banner that would illuminate the sky, with thunder crashing not far behind and the rain would continue its pelting cooling and muffling what around them. The four moved on, swinging or jumping from buildings keeping enough distance to have a wide area where they kept their eyes peeled for the monster.

"There!" Viperion shouted catching everyone's attention. The monster was near a children’s playground as if trying to hide from the heroes and dry out, for there was a roof on the top of the tower that kept a relatively dry space.

They stopped, it didn't seem that the monster had noticed them yet, so the heroes took cover lying flush against a roof and peering down below. The monster appeared tired, visible puffs of its chilled breath left if rapid pants and it sagged down to rest. It seemed exhausted to the heroes with its head bowed, haunches slumped, and spine curled downwards. Ladybug was tense as she kept her eyes on the monster, it must have a weakness and they needed to find it. Tikki wouldn't have placed them all on a hunt if not for a reason.

The tense silence was disrupted by a series of beeps from ladybug's yoyo. Scrambling the spotted heroine grabbed her yo-yo and saw that chat noir was attempting to contact her. A frown graced Ladybug's face, the cat had been difficult to rely on as of late, and honestly Ladybug was unsure if his excuse of life getting hectic was true or not. Hesitantly she answered the call.

"Bug here." Ladybug spoke keeping her voice low as she saw that Chat Noir looked equally wet as the rest of them.

"Bonsoir.... well Bonjour Bugaboo." Chat Noir quipped with a smile. "Fancy seeing you awake at four in the morning."

"Chat, I’m working, there's a situation." Ladybug sighed, it was not the time for the cat's antics; and if it was four in the morning that meant that the team had been chasing the monster for four hours.

"Does the situation involve a monster thing with red eyes, dark red skin, a dog like head, wings, and claws around four inches long?" Chat Noir asked turning his baton and showing the newly summoned of the monsters.

"We have one as well." Ladybug agreed turning her yo-yo's video view, so Chat saw the monster they had been watching. “This one summoned your new friend.

"I got a tip that these things aren't Akumas and that we should destroy them." Chat spoke in a way that made Ladybug understand that Plagg is the one who said that destruction should be imminent on the beasts.

"We need to find their weak point." Apidae spoke up for the first time leaning over to Ladybug and meeting Chat's face, Dame Roux and Viperion moved closer four faces now looking at Chat.

"Why wasn't I invited to the party?" Chat asked his eyes narrowing the moment he saw so many with Ladybug. He was her partner, why on earth was she in a group without him? Viperion was there too, that chafed more than seeing Apidae and Dame Roux with his lady..

"it's not a party Chat, we are working." Dame Roux snapped. "As if a party would be chasing kwami knows what for four hours and getting a deadly chill in the process when we could have otherwise been sleeping, I have a huge test in the morning."

"Where are you located?" Ladybug asked trying to bring order quickly before the arguments started, she did not need it now.

"Not far from you, near the Eiffel Tower." Chat reported; he peered closer seeing how the beast moved idly as if searching for something.

Claws scratching at the floor with intent. He tried moving for a better position silent as he went. Eyes narrowed as he tried to see more but with the monster's back facing Chat his options were limited. Chat gripped his baton absently as he felt the monster was too intent in one area making the cat themed hero frown. A feeling of wrongness took over the boy, something was not completely right to begin Akumas were one thing they were expected and the norm; but this creature; seeing the creature so passive and intent on one spot he couldn't fully see had Chat concerned. Goosebumps rose on his skin as he felt the leather ears flattened back on his wet golden hair. Something was wrong but he didn't know what.

"Don't try startling it Chat; we'll come get you." Ladybug ordered firmly removing Chat from his trance, he had been so insistent on watching he forgot he was on a call with his lady!

"Sure." Chat muttered as Ladybug disconnected the call forcing Chat to wait in the rain.

A movement from the beast caught Chat's attention. The beast stretched its neck tugging on something, but what the tug was on chat had no clue. One long movement showed the flash of teeth and something in its mouth. Dread cemented in his gut, he had to see, assure himself that the fleeting afterimage in his mind was not true. It was a dark night and the rain continued with no hope of ending so it could have been that he viewed wrong, after all it was for a split moment that he saw anything. It was the darkness and the rain that played tricks on him, added with the artificial light that provided some illumination and aided in further plunging the beast into the darkness it seemed fit to be in.

The hero jumped carefully around buildings, keeping to the shadows and away from the light. He tread as silently steps muffled due to the rain and care he took like stepping. Chat's heart drummed in his chest quickly, a rhythm that seemed to course through his pulse and echo in his ears. The shadows clung to the hero thickly, a slight hue of green reflected in from his eyes. What he saw filled his veins with ice, there was first a shoe that registered in his head. A well-used and comfortable shoe, with its partner found hanging from the mouth of the beast. What cruel denizen of hell, using fangs and claws to rip into the flesh of an innocent, silent for its soul must have certainly expired to remove itself from such unbearable pain. Being so close, Chat could hear the audible crunch of the maul crush in bones as it devoured.

Frozen on the spot, wishing with his heart, with the very spirit that kept him alive that he could turn. That he could close his eyes to the horror he is witnessing but he couldn't. His body was far too cold, muscles tensed and locked into frame, jaw clenched tightly to stop any stray noises from escaping. He could do nothing but stare as a person was consumed by an awful and disgusting beast. The beast seemed to swipe its claws down on the once human tearing clothing away to get to the soft flesh it desired. The sickening squelch heard as the beast bit into the torso. A strangled cry left chat, as nausea overtook him tears clouded his vision.

How could such evil walk amongst them? Even the Akumas, vile manifestation of the heart’s darkness, were never truly evil. Soulless beings that deemed it delightful to have found someone and feast on their flesh. To slice through muscles and crunch on bones. An awareness of being close to such evil had seeped into Chat as the boy tried to force himself to look away. He couldn't, his eyes could not turn or close from the carnage, from the depravity so he could only suffer. The corpse was once a living being, a citizen from the city he promised to protect and he failed them. It was fitting that he saw such horror the shoe condemning him of his failure. The inability of even stopping the monster from eating the victim because he was afraid. He, Chat Noir, who had faced countless Akumas for over four years was afraid of a monster.

A loud snap caught the attention of both hero and fiend. The sound came from above and a new wave of nausea took over Chat. Ladybug and the three stooges were coming for him and he was surrounded by the darkness, bearing witness to the monster eat a human. She can't come here, she would get hurt or one of the others would sacrifice themselves for her and she would get sad. He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let his Lady get hurt. He had to stop them, warn them if only he could get his body to move. The fear had gripped sharp claws into him, paralyzing and fighting waves of nausea.

The monster was alerted by the snap. Head raising, ears flicking to listen. The corpse momentarily forgotten as entrails fell from an unhinged maul landing in a wet slap on the concrete. The beast turned to face the sound, growling in anger towards the interruption of it's meal. It growled, loud and haunting muffled by the crash of thunder. It jumped, no doubt the demon thought to hunt whomever interrupted its meal. Chat watched as the monster jumped into the air. Oh Kwami no, this couldn't be happening! The monster was going to hurt his Lady, hurt one of the heroes. Moved by the need of protecting his lady over his own life Chat jumped leaving the darkness behind.

"CATACLYSM!" The hero called out as his hand began to glow with energy. He needed to protect his Lady, to protect everyone from the monster.

"CHAT!"


	2. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Time slips away like grains of sand never to return again.” --Robin Sharma

It was hungry, an empty hollowness gripped him, making him feel bad. He tried eating earlier, to stop the hollow it felt. The gnawing beast within him, he had to eat, or he would be consumed instead. The pounding sounds of his paws as he ran looking around for flesh and sticky hot blood was a steady beat. The rain was annoying, it dulled the scents that danced in the air; everything smelled of water. 

He continued to move as it saw a flash of movement stopping. There was a figure with a beating heart that pumped warm and rich blood through flesh. The hunger was so unbearable, and prey was right in front of it. The night was a wonderful mother, she knew of his hunger and pain. She must've felt the hollow, that nasty feeling that pulsated through him weakening him. Mother Night saw her child's pain and sent a delicious meal. The meal tried shielding itself from the water, something big and bright that had too many colors and made no sense to him. He was so hungry, and the meal was getting away; that couldn't happen. Mother Night prepared a meal, and he was a good child. He would never let Mother Night feel sad that he didn't eat, that he would continue being weak.

Jumping gave the feeling of hollowness settle deeper, he felt the whoosh of air, the slick of water on his back and wings. Felt that little tingle of dropping, for the ground was far away from Mother Night as opposed to the sky. Lifting an arm, flexed claws shined brightly against a flash of light. There was a loud boom, was Mother Night cheering? Was Mother Night happy that he was hunting the meal she provided?

Claws sank into softness. Softer than dirt and far squishier than mud. Red pooled from the gash and his tongue met it. It tasted warm, sticky, such rich blood was so delicious. This was the meal provided by the wondrous mother. The meal tasted so good, rich and warm around teeth and tongue. He began to feast in earnest filling his stomach with a great pool of warm blood removing the hollowness's cold. Fangs worked in ripping flesh and crunching bones with glee. Brother was so wonderful to bring him here; and Mother Night was so lovely gifting a meal. So happy, so blessed he felt as the hollow retreated the more he ate.

A noise caught his attention. What was disturbing the wonderful meal? He tried to smell the air for anything other than the meal, and the water that permeated the air washing out things that were far away. He tried really, really hard to smell but nothing was obvious in the scent. So, he turned to hearing, even amongst the unending pitter-patter of rain there were steps from...above? One…no two……three? Three pairs of steps against something heavy, they didn’t not bother trying to be sneaky; they thought the wet of the water and the noise of the rain would do the sneaking for them. He lifted his head, neck stretched, and nose elevated into the sky and inhaled very deeply. The pungent scent of warm flesh, the annoying brush of water, and very faint was a strange smell. It smelled of the same lightning that Mother Night would throw, but it also smelled rich and exotic.

Magic

The thought entered his mind. Magic like this was the enemy, using Mother Night's gifts against her children. He hated magic, for magic would hurt with no care. He didn't want to hurt and there were three pairs of steps. Three different magics that were close. He didn't like that, it was unfair. he was hungry, so Mother Night gave a meal; why was the magic here? Was the magic going to hurt? No, he didn't want to get hurt; getting hurt made him feel bad. Brother must have felt bad, he looked hurt for the cuts and blotchy spots riddling the body seemed painful. He didn't want to be like that, he had to rid the source of magic. With that mean magic gone he and his brother won’t get hurt and that’s good. Mother Night was watching over them so he would be fine. With that decision he jumped joining the sky with a warning growl to either scare or destroy the magic.

"CATACLYSM!" Was shouted behind him and he moved twisting wings to arch and see a magic coming towards him. That was sneaky and mean.

"CHAT!" Another shout caught his attention.

His growl worsened, dodging the sneaky meanie who had magic gathered around a paw. He didn't want to get hurt so he abandoned the mean mother prepared and tried to escape. There were too many, he couldn't fight them alone.

"NO!" The cry was torn out from Viperion and Dame Roux.

The two knew their leader well and had only moments to act upon it. They sprang into action, Viperion grabbed her from behind, arms locked around Ladybug's frame pressing her back against his chest, his tail wrapping at her hips keeping her locked; while Dame Roux pushed her into Viperion. Black gloved hands gripping Ladybug's arms trying to stop her struggles. The force of their movements had Viperion loose his balance causing him to fall, sitting with Ladybug still in his arms and Dame Roux kneeling before them. He noticed a momentary wince from the fox-themed heroine, no doubt the sudden drop to her knees on the uneven tiled roof was unpleasant. If they got out of this mess ok, he would offer to carry her home as thanks. Dame Roux was a little snooty like that and she would appreciate the opportunity in being pampered.

"Let go of me! I have to help him!" Ladybug commanded, the authoritative tone would always work on getting the rest of the team to fall into her lead. She was surprised when the two seemed to disregard her order, tightening their hold on her. She tried kicking her legs but Viperion reacted locking his stronger legs over hers caging her. Ladybug was trapped by her own teammates, by her own friends all but leaving Chat to his fate.

"You can't help him. You'll be in his way." Dame Roux spoke earnestly trying to knock some sense into their leader. Dame Roux held on determined hardening her heart to the look of surprised betrayal in Ladybug's eyes.

"We can't have you get hit accidentally." Viperion added as a reminder, voice far too calm and kind for Ladybug's liking. Was she the only one who cared that Chat could get hurt? Or, more likely, accidentally hurt someone else? "Dame Roux, Apidae, even I can afford it. We might just get hurt, we might die it doesn't matter we can't lose you Ladybug."

With her back flush against Viperion and caged by his body she couldn’t spread her wings and fly down to Chat. Ladybug couldn't even stand up. Adding Dame Roux's grip on her arms she couldn't grab her yo-yo's and attempt escape. The struggle was desperate for she clearly told him to wait.

Why would he engage the monster by himself?

Didn't he hear her order? She gave only one, why did he undermine it?

She left immediately with Dame Roux and Viperion as back up, leaving Apidae behind to venom the injured one if it tried to move. Chat was going to get hurt if he didn't hit first. There was no plan, they still didn't know a weakness for the monster. Ladybug watched helplessly, eyes locked on to the cat hero who followed the beast, one hand careful not to touch anything less he loses his chance. He faltered a bit, his foot slipping on a wet surface that had Ladybug whine in fear. What a stupid boy, if he touched anything else, he would destroy them.

What if he destroyed a building? They've seen Chat destroy the Eiffel Tower with ease!

Would the innocent sleeping Parisians survive? If they didn't suddenly plummet and splatter against the asphalt reminiscent of the rain that fell.

Would they be destroyed as well? Would a Cataclysm destroy everything? Ladybug knew of the Dinosaurs, so living creatures could also be eradicated, but would they join the destruction of concrete and brick if any residential building was hit?

Fear gripped the trio over an endless stream of what ifs. They all knew to steer clear when Chat would call out Cataclysm, having seen the aftermath of anything that was 'cataclysmed' for years. Usually Miraculous Ladybug would fix it, but they had not tested it out on things that were not revolved around Miraculous interference. If a building was destroyed because of an Akuma it was promptly restored. Even those hurt in the aftermath were healed, but only through direct interference of a fight between Miraculous users. What if something happened and Miraculous Ladybug did not, could not, revert the damage caused outside of such circumstances? Worry gripped the heroes who wanted to stop Chat and plan to locate the monster’s weakness. Alas, nothing could be done until Cataclysm was used and something was destroyed.

The Monster continued to move, dodging Chat Noir's attempts of grabbing it and advancing forward. When Chat would gain distance, it would change direction or take to the air gaining impressive distance from it's leaps. It was a twisted game of tag between the two, the monster out speeding the hero who attempted to capture it. It was an awful chase with the monster always just out of Chat Noir's reach. Having activated Cataclysm Chat Noir's movements were limited. One of the more flexible members of the team, after Dame Roux who has ballet to thank for her flexibility, Chat was known for using shortcuts added by flips and dives using his baton or teammates to gain momentum and speed. Having lost his dominant hand, as he could not touch anything but the monster lest he destroy something or someone, it was harder for the hero to catch up with the monster that had no hindrance.

The monster alternated between galloping through the streets of Paris, claws scraping against asphalt digging against the tough material with impulses. Then it would give a flap of its wings going airborne to elude Chat Noir. The continuous up and down arc reminded the hero of a cruel rollercoaster that he tried to make heads or tails of. The duo run off leaving the other three heroes behind, not even registering that they were caught in their own struggles.

“The monster’s getting away.” Ladybug struggled against her teammates, the captors.

“Noted, still not letting go until you promise not to jump in.” Dame Roux repeated to Ladybug once again.

Couldn’t she see that they were worried about her? That they worried about Chat as well? Ladybug and Chat Noir were the golden duo, they had been together since the beginning and have worked exceptionally well together; but both tended to be self-destructive and jump into the fray to save the other. It was their Achilles heel, the sacrificial act that made them exceptional heroes would also hurt them in the process. The team: that was Dame Roux, Apidae, and Viperion; have learned early on in their permanent hero status that they needed to reign in the duo from being less sacrificial with force if necessary. Chat Noir tended to always jump in headfirst into things so Apidae tended to team up with him on the offensive both playing off each other with Chat’s Baton and Apidae’s Stinger. Dame Roux took her position as a support seriously mainly keeping an eye on Ladybug and stopping their leader form unnecessary harm. Viperion held the position of damage control; eyes open and ready to use Second Chance when necessary.

Chat Noir and Ladybug were the team's heavy hitters. Destruction and Creation respectably. It was their shoulders that the fate of the world rested on, it was they who could destroy and purify the wayward Akuma's of the corrupted Hawkmoth. They were also the ones needed for Hawkmoth to fulfil his plans, which held them in a delicate position. They could not be risked, and well-intentioned sacrificial tendencies held the team’s anxiety at an all-time high most fights. In this case there was no Akuma but a monster with no origin or purpose the balance duo could not be jeopardized. They would need to get rid of the monster somehow; the last thing they would need is for Hawkmoth to catch wind and send an akuma now as well.

"Chat might need help." Ladybug pleaded and Dame Roux understood the fear, it was shared mutually.

"We will help, as soon as you promise." Viperion spoke, emphasizing the we meant Dame Roux and himself, Ladybug knew it did not include her. No Viperion and Dame Roux meant they would jump in because they saw themselves expendable in the cause if it meant Chat and she would be safe.

"I don't want you guys hurt." Ladybug tried to reason with them, she didn't want anyone hurt. Not just Chat, but everyone and the thought of her friends going and endangering themselves settled horrible on her.

"Ditto." Dame Roux threw back kindly. "Just trust us, ok?"

"I still have my second chance." Viperion added as well in effort of calming Ladybug's fears.

"Ok, I promise on my kwami I won't interfere." Ladybug promised dealing with Dame Roux's scrutiny.

The fox hero stared at Ladybug as if they had all the time in the world. As if they weren't in a delicate position and needed to act quickly. It was because of the pressure that Dame Roux took her time to scrutinize her leader. She heard Chat and the monster fade deeper into Paris their sounds dulled by the rain. This was serious, and Dame Roux wouldn't let Ladybug go unless she felt that it was ok. It was too important to just gloss over things and deal with the repercussions afterword. Ladybug didn't waver from the scrutiny, her mask had a tiny dip in her brow showing that her brow was furrowed. It was a sign of Ladybug's impatience, and her eyes her stuck on a glare that Dame Roux took in stride. ladybug could glare all she wanted, Dame Roux's job was to make sure that Ladybug didn't unnecessarily endanger herself and she took that responsibility seriously. Satisfied with what she saw Dame Roux made eye contact with Viperion, ocean blue into teal and with a light nod Viperion understood the unspoken clear.

Viperion and Dame Roux slowly let Ladybug go, hovering just a tab ready to snap back into restraining Ladybug if needed. Seeing that Ladybug didn't make any sudden movements to escape made the two breathe easier. Dame Roux shot up quickly as she had the least restraints of the three and offered her hand to Ladybug. Red into black, Ladybug took the offered hand and was helped up. Dame Roux stepped aside giving Ladybug space to go, the rain continued to pelt them so Ladybug didn't release her wings, the water would weigh them down. Flying would be a great hindrance. Grabbing one of her yo-yo's she threw it out, the yo-yo unwinding from its axel as it wrapped along a pole tight and secure. She was off, swinging into the darkness after her teammate and the monster knowing that Viperion and Dame Roux were close behind.

BEEP!

Chat Noir was not panicking, well trying hard not to panic and failing quite miserably at that. The tell-tale beep of his twenty-minute countdown brought focus, he’s lost sixteen minutes. So quickly? With no suitable progress in exterminating the monster? His hand was beginning to bother him, dull throbs pulsating from its awkward position. A half distance from himself and everything around him, the range if maintained would lessen the probability of hitting anything. He rounded off a corner trying to dig his boots deeper into the asphalt for impulse, the rain made it difficult to gain enough traction for extra speed.

Cold wet air was inhaled, frigid and helping in freezing the hero further. His breath came in small pants, tiny clouds of hot air and nervous energy. He was cold, his time was running out, and that monster was still alive and whole just out of reach. Lungs expanded, and his heart thrummed incessantly working overtime to keep him warm, to keep him running in the dark cold rain. He was running out of time and if he didn't get things settled soon, he would go from pursuer to the perused. He couldn't let that happen. It would be dying a pathetic death, fully in vain. Especially since he heard his Lady and the others behind.

Would this be his death? Would he end up a carcass like the civilian that was neglected by its heroes and feasted by the monster? Would this be his legacy? A remnant that time would speak about, the playful hero who had a reputation of not taking things seriously? Fear and exhaustion had ways of placing such thoughts towards the hero's mind. Was this it? Would the end come not through peace and old age, but through chaos and destruction and carnage? It was almost poetic in a dark sense. For the wielder of the black cat miraculous to find his end through destruction.

The rain was streaming down blurring Chat's otherwise impeccable vision. Using his free hand, the hero tried to wipe his eyes so he could focus better. To focus on…nothing. Nothing, there was no one there! How could it be that he lost it? It was there, and the one moment he wiped his eyes it was gone?!

BEEP!

The once innocent sound was his death sentence. Chat Noir had two minutes and he lost the monster. His arm ached, tense and immobile for eighteen minutes now prepared for a strike that would never come. His eyes jumped around to the surrounding area, surely, he should be able to see something with his enhanced vision. Dread settled its claws into Chat for the second time of the night, twisting and anchoring the hero in a sea of fear. In two minutes, he would transform back to his weak civilian form and be eaten. Or worse, Ladybug or one of the others would die trying to save him.

A noise caught his attention and he turned. Instinctually he raised his arms to protect himself. The thought of self-preservation higher than reminding himself that he had activated his cataclysm. In hindsight, he thought it was a car; a giant metallic vehicle that brought good and bad to its reputation. The flash of a pearlescent finish crossed his eyes as the object contacted his right hand.

The slight sound of claws scraping against metal dissipated far too quickly. The attack was cast, and the power of destruction worked consuming the car in corrosive bubbles of black and green. Chat Noir lost his chance as it disintegrated the car before him. The roar of the monster was heard as he saw a blur coming towards him.

‘Plagg, My Lady, everyone…. I’m sorry.” Were the final thoughts to go through Chat Noir’s mind.


	3. Of Death and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is no refuge from memory and remorse in this world. The spirits of our foolish deeds haunt us, with or without repentance.” Gilbert Parker.

How often have sages written about the dealings of death? How many ways has death been considered a kind, benevolent friend giving peace to soldiers who fought bravely against the perils of life? A fiendish adversary that all unfortunately lose to? The most patient and grueling of monsters that tears families and friends apart? How often has the thought of the end bring both comfort and unease? When one dares think about the future it is endless, until they remember that their flesh is weak and eventually, sometimes without expecting it death will strike. Since the very beginning there was an end, a balance established and ensured. The balance was its absence, the opposite of whatever was being considered. For life, it's opposite is death. For thousands of years humanity has given death a master who without fail always collects its due. None knew these facts more than heroes.

Three heroes traveled across Paris's rooftops trying to prevent death from laying claim on one of their own. Ladybug soared through the air against the wind currents and the ever-present rain. Her yoyos zipped from poles and balconies giving a tight and secure hold as she held her weight on them swinging along. They always undid itself re-winding the string back before Ladybug threw the yoyo again. Dame Rouge and Viperion acted as one unit matching their pace behind Ladybug's swings as they ran. Usually running at breaking speeds, swinging through the Parisian streets, would bring forth exhilaration. The anticipation of the run coursing adrenaline through their veins. Jumps that never failed in adding excitement. The precious moment that gave the idea of floating, the breathless tingle of nerves as gravity worked once again beginning their descent. Running was usually a wonderful perk to the heroes.

Now, there was no joy. The enemy and Chat Noir had left their sights and those left behind were scrambling playing catch up. Ladybug gritted her teeth as worry tensed her muscles, making the fun drop be highlighted by fear, cold and heavy against her. In a normal setting of losing an akuma; they would split up to cover more ground everyone was a formidable fighter and they were confident in their abilities. Tonight, unlike the norm; they moved close together. Viperion and Dame Rouge flanking Ladybug in tandem as they were trying to find a pattern in the monster's movements. Dame Rouge was looking at how the tracker moved showing Chat Noir was jumping all over the place. There was no set pattern, the monster was trying to throw Chat off its tail.

"Left!" Viperion called out forcing them to change their course once again.

He was keeping an eye on Chat's tracker which so far looks like the monster was moving around everywhere. They were behind, it was necessary to ensure that Ladybug wouldn't interfere and accidentally get cataclysmed herself, yet it cost them precious time. Time was subjective and they didn't have a clear idea as to how much has past. Time that Chat Noir was quickly running out of. The knowledge that their teammate was running out against the clock, and against an unknown enemy didn't sit well with Viperion. If anything happened to Chat Noir, Ladybug would have Viperion and Dame Rouge shoulder the blame and guilt of the outcome. He was prepared to do it, even so there was no mental or physical that could remove the anxiety.

It appears they were running in circles and their enhanced speed did not help in reaching Chat Noir anytime soon. Viperion could only hope that they made it in time. For all their sake.

***---*** 

Silence. There was nothing but silence, heightened with the hazy noise of thunderous rain. The silence was all consuming, more deafening than the thunder that would crash without warning overhead. To some it was noisy: the crashing thunder and endless hiss of rain, but they didn't register to the hero that was standing keeping a vigilant watch. The rain and thunder felt distant to the hero until it didn't register at all. Apidae kept her focus on the monster that seemed to be resting due to injuries it had.

Apidae was watching it objectively, squinting lightly as she tried to view which were the worst injuries so she could exploit them if needed. She was ready to jump into action at a moment's notice if the monster decided to try anything. Standing beneath a ledge creating an awning kept the rain away. Absently her wings fluttered shaking off the water that weighed her down as slowly she began to dry. Worry began to settle into her nerves. There has been no contact from Ladybug, and Apidae had not seen or heard anything from the others. Chat Noir’s location stated that he was close by.

Did something happen?

Did they engage the other beast?

If they did, why haven’t they called her for back up? Questions stewed around her mind as she tried to understand what was going on. A part of her wanted to call them directly and ask; the other part, the part more in tune with being a soldier thought it was useless to call. If she was needed, Ladybug or Viperion would have contacted her already. Even with the cumbersome rain she was still the fastest of the group and would have gone out of her way to reach them as quickly as possible. Since she was dealing with radio silence Apidae continued to act as a sentry against the monster; watching it closely for any signs of it trying to escape its temporary shelter.

She wanted to pace, being tense watching on the immobile target was making her restless. The silence and the stillness were making her hyper aware of her surroundings. Her ocelli eyes filtered a multitude of tiny images trying to keep track of any movement, even the slightest deviations. Besides the lethargic movements of the monster’s breaths it seemed that it was quite weak and exhausted. If they had Chat Noir here since the beginning, she could have hit it with ‘Venom’ and have Chat Noir ‘Cataclysm’ the monster easily. It would have been taken care of efficiently so then all five would work together on the hunt.

A flash of sudden movement caught her attention. It was coming from her right; the object was difficult to see as it appeared to be obscured by the rain and darkness. It was fast and aimed at the monster. It was silent, so the monster didn’t hear it coming towards it until it was impaled. The object went through the thick hide of the beast with the smallest resistance. Its speed was softened by having to slice in through the beast as it went through the monster with its edge showing clear through the side dripping blood down. Apidae tried to observe the projectile better, it appeared to be a glass of some sort or even an ice shard due to its transparency. The monster slumped forward slowly no longer having life to control its body as it wished, gravity proceeded to weight it down until it sprawled inelegantly on the floor with a growing pool of dark blood. Apidae wanted to investigate and get a better look at the projectile. Caution was what kept her rigid in her position. Whatever attacked the creature was not of her team, not even one of the reserves had ice powers as far as she knew; and the circumstances did not justify the use of ice-Ladybug or ice-Chat Noir. She didn’t even know if those forms granted ice-based attacks.

Silver blue filled her vision in the form of a pair of wings. The wings were large as it supported a human-like figure with the round like wings. The figure was hooded and covered in robes, so it was difficult to establish any information from afar. They were a faceless and nameless winged being that flew to the presently dead monster. Apidae frowned, her brow scrunched up in confusion at the newcomer. 

Who were they?

Why were they going towards the monster?

Were they friends? New foes?

Apidae moved silently, lucky that the suit she had was mainly in black and not so prominent in yellow as her predecessor Queen Bee was. It suited Apidae into moving among the shadows. The flight of the stranger was silent with using minimal flaps making Apidae decide to not use her own wings. Being based off the bee, her wings would generate a buzz as she flew which would alert the silent bird themed flier.

Apidae couldn’t move as closely as she would have preferred. To underestimate an enemy would be detrimental and set herself up for failure. She was currently alone and did not know what the capabilities of her opponent were, neither did she know if they were equally alone or if allies were hidden. If a battle were to ensure the unknown variables could result in Apidae losing the fight. A part of her wanted to send a message out to Ladybug, but the idea was quickly disregarded. The brightness of the screen could possibly alert the newcomer; and kwami forbid Ladybug may call as well. The figure stood before the monster and after a momentary pause placed what appeared to be a glowing hand onto the corpse.

Fire, great and bright erupted the moment contact was made. The flame consumed the monster at such a pace that Apidae couldn't help but compare it to hellfire. The flames didn't illuminate the figure much, but it did distinguish the darker blues peppering the wings, and hints of white in the robes. Smoke seemed to pour from the corpse, and it had the distinctive smell of ozone. The pungent scent before the rain surprised Apidae, she expected the scent of burnt flesh, but the scent was almost clean by how close to chlorine it was. Purification? The memory of Shinto priests and stories told to Apidae of monks and priestesses slaying demons by purifying the evil was brought forth in her mind.

The fire died down as white ashes was all that remained of the monster. So fast? Apidae would have imagined that cremating such a large item would take far more time to become ash. For it to extinguish so quickly was a great surprise to Apidae. This brought forth many concerns for the bee themed hero. If such a large monster could be exterminated and purified so quickly and reduced to ashes within a little time restraint. What would happen if it was done to a person? The figure before her went from an oddity, another variable to the strange occurrence of the night; now they were dangerous.

Apidae couldn’t risk attacking for fear of sharing the same fate of the now ashen monster, nor could she risk letting them get away. Movement caught her attention, the figure retrieved something from their sleeves. It gave the impression of a vial of some sort. They opened the bottle and allowed its contents to drip onto the ashes causing the ashes to smoke off. The liquid was consuming the ashes and blood until there was nothing left. All physical taints that the monster even existed were gone in a multi-stepped process that reminded Apidae of Miraculous Ladybug. It was efficient how the figure removed all traces of the monster. Having finished with the bottle the figure placed it back into their sleeve and grabbed the mace at their side.

Ice, fire, and purification. Could it be the work of a miraculous like the dragon? Memories of the short time spent as Ryuko filtered through Apidae, on how the three forms assisted her in executing any mission dealt by Ladybug. Could this be like that? The questions filtered through Apidae's head as she tried to make sense of this. Light snapped the hero from her musings.

The mace seemed something reminiscent of comic books for its fantasy like charm. There was a crystal orb on its end that seemed to glow with different colors, all pulsing in different intensities. With deliberate movements the figure moved their hand before the orb and seemed to peer something in it. Once again Apidae cursed the distance, what could the stranger be looking into? As quickly as the figure began peering into the mace, they stopped reattaching the mace to their side. 

Their wings spread open, feathers shaking lightly in what seems to be a stretch. They gave a few experimental flaps, no doubt testing the resistance the storm would give. The figure moved out from the playground and gave a little running start wings splayed and flapping with force. Silent and gracefully they took to the wind leaving behind the ground. The flight was silent with no unnecessary flaps to disturb the sound of the rain. Apidae looked up watching the figure fly off into the night and be joined by another figure that flew as well.

They do have an ally, Apidae thought seeing the twin figures moving. Worry settled into the hero but with no monster around anymore she was released from her position. Grabbing her trompo, Apidae pulled up the tracker and saw that everyone was moving. Did something happen with the other monster? Getting a general idea of their location Apidae closed her trompo and fitted the slip knot over her middle finger.

I'm coming, Apidae thought as she began to swing going to the general area, she saw Ladybug and the others were. She had to report what happened, and hopefully intercept the two strangers so they could not cause harm to her teammates.

**--**

Chat Noir knew that as a hero he danced with death far too often. Inviting death to claim him for surely, he didn't care for life. Chat Noir screamed in shock and pain as he felt a heavy weight knocked into him crushing his legs and torso, pinning him down. It was... cement? From a building? Or a chunk of sidewalk? Thrown half-hardy and pinning his legs down. They wouldn't move and panic began to bubble into his heart.

The truth was far grayer that the concept was, Chat obviously cared about life. He protected it, fully knowing he would be forced to sacrifice his own if necessary. Yet death cared not for the nuances of morality and the grey. Death did not discriminate, it claimed all: young, old, rich, poor, healthy, sick, hero, monster, or villain. All would bend under death in the end. Chat Noir closed his eyes, bracing himself for an impact that would surely claim him. Death was inevitable, there was no chance of escape. With the impact of the car having knocked Chat down, and a flash of red going to his vision as pain blossomed in his abdomen, he contemplated his death, the inevitable that would hit him.

Would there be kind words for his memory? Would Paris weep for the loss of one of their heroes? Of a child they saw grow fighting against monsters and risking his life for their safety. Would they condemn him? Would they bring up the times he wasn't thinking of the mission? Would they bring up Syren? The memory of those empty eyes and cold, floating bodies continued to haunt him, after he truly faced the reality of his actions. The one moment he regretted the most in his heroic career. Would they besmirch his memory with resentment? The weight of all those who had died in Akuma battles grated against his soul. What would the team think, when they discovered who he truly was? That the Chat Noir who fought along Ladybug since the beginning was the son of a fashionable hermit who lost his friendship with many wonderful people because of his past mistakes. Would they pick him apart between who he was as a civilian and who he was as a hero?

Would Chloe mourn him? His once best and only childhood friend grew up from a sad child, to a spoiled brat, and now a mature adult. For so long he believed that the one to truly mourn Adrien Agreste would be Chloe, since his mother was gone. The girl who held his hands tightly and cried with him when they heard the news of his mother’s disappearance, she was his rock. The Chloe who gave up dancing, that she loved, so she could spend more time with him. Chloe who forged his father's signature and ran an elaborate scheme to enroll him into school. He's sure she paid Max or someone to hack in and keep hush about it.

Hindsight was always a perfect vision, and Adrien did regret that he didn't try harder with Chloe. He saw how Chloe truly grew up when someone worked with her and gave her the validation she craved; that he knew she always wanted. Why didn’t he do that? Instead of extending his hand he berated and strained their friendship in the first place until Chloe snapped. He regrets not apologizing, not trying to fix their friendship, because fifteen-year-old Adrien was so sure that Chloe was evil due to all the akuma’s she caused being petty and wasn’t worth it anymore. That she wasn't the Chloe he knew and loved as they grew up and didn't deserve his time. Yet as time went Chloe found that he did miss her.

There was no one who would go against his father and Nathalie so he could have a day to relax and be a person. No one would burst through the door and spend time with him watching anime while they gave themselves pedicures and ate snacks. While he loved his friends, it always felt like there was a wall between them whether by his mannerisms or his fame. Chloe was arrogance personified and she was never intimidated by him; and she always treated him as equals. For so long it felt like it was only Chloe and him against the world. When he had no one besides his mother Chloe crashed in and became his first friend. Chloe even liked him in that cliche first crush way, and he trampled over her feelings brushed her off until she was taught to value others and her own self-worth. She probably would feel some sadness, but she would move on quickly, because she was used to being left behind. He was going to leave her behind again and wouldn’t be able to tell Chloe that he was sorry and missed her.

How would Marinette react?A good friend who he abandoned in action. Would she think even worse of him? It hurt to think of it. It was his inaction that caused and later strengthened rift between them. To be honest, Adrien didn’t even know what her opinion towards him was lately. They haven’t truly spoken in four years. They were cordial and if they were paired up while in college Marinette was the definition of professionalism and would work with him. But conversations that went out of the assignment? Those were nonexistent, even simple greetings were never returned by the wall of indifference that was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette had stopped talking to everyone in the class except for Chloe and Nathaniel; and Adrien watched with jealousy and his self-imposed righteousness that he was right. That they were wrong, that causing conflict would only breed further conflict and strife, and they didn’t need to rock the boat.

The confident, selfless, and lovable Marinette he remembered had darkened with the years. The beauty of innocence, of the naive way she believed and trusted in her friends was shattered. Marinette changed, hurt and betrayed her friend into a different person. Later, in a disgusting ploy made by Lila to embarrass Marinette, he discovered that she held love in her heart towards him. Yet at that time the feelings Marinette felt towards him were the furthest of love, maybe contempt is what she felt. Now there were two girls he had cared for, considered great friends; and he had trampled over their feelings. Originally, he felt awful and with his shame he couldn't bring himself to apologize. Then when he gained the courage Marinette was always seen with Chloe like a shadow protecting the girl from those who hurt her. Protecting Marinette from him. He didn't miss how Marinette would position herself slightly behind Chloe when it seemed that Adrien would go near them. Knowing that Chloe would set off at the slightest reason forced Adrien to keep distance. He was tired of the fighting, the animosity, even if he was part of the reason why it was there to begin with. He wanted to make it up to her, but the damage was done. Marinette held him, and the rest of the group, the ex-classmates; in the same regard as a stranger, or a customer in her parent’s bakery. Polite, professional, and indifferent not warm and inviting as she once was towards them. 

Now the Marinette he knew was distant, more selective, far more careful with her heart and trust. She had a friend group and they moved among themselves needing audiences and tests to prove outsiders worthy of getting beyond the wall. She moved on with wounds that turned into scars, and brands burned onto her heart; innocent of all ordeals yet charged as a cruel criminal. He truly regretted that they were ever there in the first place. He regretted that he was probably one of those scars she held in her heart, possibly the biggest. 

Plagg would mourn him; of that he was sure. The kwami was a lot more sensitive than he let off at times. Whenever Adrien needed guidance and the adults near him continued their neglect and incompetence, Plagg was there. Plagg was beyond a friend; the kwami was family and he was the one who was there for both sides of Chat’s life. In the beginning Chat Noir would see his super hero life as an escape from the cage he considered his house and father, Plagg would encourage his mischief and kept an eye out for him. He was fair, praising Chat when he did well but after Syren he showed that he could scold if needed. Through the old kwami’s guidance did Chat see what he was doing was wrong and he worked onto betterment. He taught his kitten that there are things worth fighting for and was there as a willing ear and a friend when needed. Chat had listened to the stories of past holders and noticed it was Plagg’s way of helping him see through mistakes and to grow. To Chat Noir, Plagg is a benevolent disaster of a parent that had cared more than his own father ever had and forced him to grow. What stories would Plagg tell his future holder of him?

What would Ladybug do? Besides saving Plagg, he couldn’t imagine any other action Ladybug would have. She would mourn Chat sure, they were friends. Yet he had the feeling that she would secretly be relieved. He handled his feelings badly with her. He behaved loud and oppressive. He didn't understand why it was so awful until Plagg gave him the scolding of a lifetime. When reflected, he recognized that the treatment Ladybug got by him was horrible. Chat let her down, just as Adrien did with Chloe and Marinette. Chat tried so very hard to make it up to Ladybug, and it hurt when three new heroes came as permanent members, but it was karma. That was the consequence of his previous actions.

He wasn't thinking of Ladybug as a partner and friend. He was projecting his wants without thinking of her feelings. While his intentions was never to hurt her, in fact he wanted to dearly to connect with her in a way that he felt comfortable. Behind the magical powered mask where no expectations of who Adrien Agreste teen model and fashion heir was, where he could just be Adrien the pun-loving; science enthusiast; comic and manga dork. Yet his isolated upbringing made it hard to distinguish boundaries, and he trampled over hers, and it was hard to rebuild what he had destroyed. It seemed that karma was giving him his dues, he trampled over the feelings of three wonderful girls without thought and it was paid in due time. So, when new heroes came and added to the dynamics long established it grated against Chat, because he knew to some extent it was his fault. He felt that the universe, that Ladybug, was showing that he wasn't good enough, that she needed more help.

He had nothing against Dame Rouge, Apidae, and Viperion; they worked great together, and they got along well. He could even consider them his closest friends. The team had been together for almost five years now, far longer than it had been just Ladybug and Chat Noir dynamic duo of Paris, but Chat couldn't help and feel that there was a noose around his neck. His guilt a heavy reminder of the wrong he had done carelessly as a youth. That one day the rug will be pulled from him and the friends he made would leave him too. That the sins of his past would catch up to him He had to try twice as hard to be included. That his loneliness was overwhelming, he had lost so much. His mother, Chloe, Marinette, had to work his hardest so Ladybug wouldn’t be another in his list of important people he lost in the end. 

Chat Noir screamed as he felt a heavy weight land on his legs. The cement and added weight worked further into crushing him and keeping him down. He didn't want to die; even if he faced the concept of his death constantly the idea of a permanent end unsettled him. There was still so much he had to do, Hawkmoth and Mayura were still at large, he hasn’t had the chance to do right by those he’s wronged. His transformation would drop in any moment and he would die. It should be considered poetic, in a twisted sense, that he too will be consumed by the monster. Just like that poor innocent civilian was killed before, another soul to blame him for the lack of protection. The scrape of claws against stone and a flash of red canine ears has Chat Noir closed his eyes tightly, if he were to die, he’d rather not see it.

Squish!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a totally self-indulgent thing that went from talking about the thing to actually writing about said thing. I hope you enjoy the ride.


End file.
